Offshore
by Kaidious
Summary: Millennium ago, the first landed on this land and they used their magic to obscure the place. Humans now pass this place they can't see as if it's just another patch of seas. Humans that somehow got invited to this place have a hundred days on it. If they are promised a stay, expect a time to come for choosing. Yullen. AU. One-shot (for Yullen Week 2012 #1)


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot.

**WARNINGS: boyxboy, lemon, _slight_ supernatural, perhaps some random jumps  
**

I swear this was like the fastest proper one-shot i wrote so far - like 2 weeks. From prior this week. Hah.

My first time writing for Yullen week - which i always wanted to.

Seeing as i don't write fast, i doubt i'd have another for YW - but we'll see, on Christmas.

Hope you like.

* * *

Allen took a deep sigh as he opened the cracked stone backdoor, in hand a large bag of trash. His Master found another woman, again. Although he could still hear the conversations between his Master and that guy's new woman somewhere across the small private bar that guy owned, his brain did not quite register a single word. Well, it was a reflex after listening onto too much stuff you never wanted to hear – you start to tune the words out even subconsciously. Swiftly, he shut the door and proceeded to the large main trash trunk at the end of the alley, heaving the load in his left hand into the trunk.

He was starting to wonder just what exactly about his Master that made all those women flaunt and flock to him as if the other was the last man on earth. His Master was a complete womanizer without a single sense of moral, a complete drunken five days out of seven, a complete evil man who ruled yakuza somehow or the other, and a complete debt wrecker who only knows how to create debts for him to repay.

He dare say, the sole thing Cross Marian ever did right – or wrong, really – is to have bought Allen from a certain slavery market on a complete whim. Because, that guy no longer have to pay any of his own debts since that moment when the white haired 'belonged' to him.

"How did a guy like him managed to lord over that lot of dark society?" Allen managed to mutter as he brushed his own palms of dust that may have gathered on the trash bag. But of course, the question was a null in essence to be frank – the white haired only knew the answer too well.

As he turned to go back to the bar before his Master got annoyed that he took fucking too long again, his silver orbs met darkened sapphire.

Ah, the cat was there again.

Allen pushed his face into a gentle smile as he squatted down to reduce the height difference. A hand was lifted out in a friendly gesture to pat the black cat that he had seen too often, but too quickly it was rejected as the cat turned away from his hand, strode a small circle before going back to his original spot three feet from the trunk. He almost swore that those deep eyes rolled – but that was pretty impossible when they belonged to a cat, wasn't it?

The white haired sighed again, dropping his head into his arms atop his bended knees and letting out what sounded like a whimper even to himself.

"I don't have many friends you know." He said, voice soft. "And here I thought I can finally make a friend… You don't have to be so mean. How long has it been, anyway?"

Yeah, it probably had been nearly a year since he first saw the black cat. The cat would always loiter around the alley, either near the stone door or a few feet from the trunk nearly every day. It wasn't looking for food, Allen knew because he tried to offer it once but was rejected. And obviously, it wasn't even looking for pampering or friendship from its repeated refusal of his so-called 'handshake'.

What was it doing there so often then? That, was something that had truly spiked his curiosity.

Allen did not realize he was frowning as he stared at the cat, their gaze never quite cutting off, and before he knew it a streak of pain drew him back into reality.

"Eek! What, what?" Allen yelped, jumping back to his full height only to find his right hand oozing blood from pretty deep scratches. For a moment, he looked back and forth his wound and the cat that had started to lick its paw before it struck.

"Man! Can't you be nicer! "The white haired had to pout a little. Of all possible contacts of greetings, a wound just had be the cat's preference… "Fine, I am going back."

It was not two steps that he took when he was once again blocked by the dark skinned cat. Those cobalt eyes glimmered in the dark, and Allen thought there was a hint of furiousness in them that made the cat looked like it was_ glaring_. How was _that _possible? It was a cat!

"What now?" Allen pursed his lips at the cat. It remained unmoved, those hues darkening if that was even possible.

"Ah, you want me to explain that question…?" Allen suggested with a tilt of his head. It must have heard that grumble he mumbled to himself. Well, you see, the cat had a weird curiosity– whenever Allen complained about his Master in its presence, it always seemed adamant for a… story, of sorts – that almost made it seem like it had an abnormal intelligence.

Those orbs lightened just a bit, as if in a positive response to his question.

Allen sighed. "There's not much story to it this time, all right?"

It did not move.

"Cross lived in a family of yakuza that had been atop the dark society since centuries ago. He is the fifth generation head, if I'm not wrong. So, naturally, the society is under his command and all that. But of course, that's just one reason. He _is_ a pretty scary person when he gets mad." He paused. "I hate to admit it, but he has the talents of being… a gang, I think. He's real good with his gun, it's said that he had never missed a target in his life, and he's also known for his genius strategic brain…"

When he isn't drunk, Allen silently added.

The white haired then smiled again, knowing he had finished his requirement for the cat to 'let him go'. "I really need to get back in before he kills me."

He watched as the black cat gave him one more glance before moving away from in front of him, wandering back into some shadows with a swipe of its tall tail before disappearing completely.

…

Allen winced as he pulled out a shred of glass from his forehead, left hand going straight for the plaster box he had brought out onto the alley with him. His forehead was bleeding above his left eye, a pretty rough cut he dared say.

Damn it all, baka shishiou, he bloody threw a glass wine bottle at me!

He leaned back onto the cool stone wall behind him, silver narrowing in anger. Honestly, he believed the amount of debts he had paid for his Master was already more than what the other had bought him for. But he never left out of a sense of gratitude for the guy for having saved him - and truthfully also out of a sense of belief that he would still get caught again what with Cross' resources – yet, that guy could be a little more appreciative couldn't he! Allen was after all, the one who help him run the bar when he was drunk like some shit, the one who did so much work to repay his debts…

His fingers twitched in annoyance as he slowly recalled all that he had done for his Master since day one.

Damn it all.

Then, as he plunged himself in an imaginary world where he could punch his Master around, he heard footsteps. He whirled around from his seated position on the ground to see a person striding toward him. The light from the main streets were blinding from the dark alley, so he could only see a silhouette that seemed to belong to a male, and a pair of midnight orbs…

What?

Silver eyes widened as a deep rooted sense of fear and shock embeds itself in him. He could not move.

Those eyes, he definitely recognized them. But how could that be? That's just… impossible.

"What the hell's with you now?" The voice was deep, a little hoarse .

Allen still could not keep his eyes off those opposing dark sapphire, and gradually, the man stopped a few feet from him.

"Oi." The other called again, just as those hues narrowed.

"Ah." Allen choked out. He must have been imagining things… Yes, that's all there was to it. It's totally impossible. "Erm, if you want to go to the bar then the main door is on the opposite side of the building."

"_Bar?_" The words were a hiss. "Why the fuck would I want to go to one?"

Amidst his shock and disbelief, those vulgarities sunk in slowly, the reason why he had to pause a long moment before he responded the way he was raised to back in his homeland. Even Cross hardly used those in normal conversations!

"What's with your language!" Allen stood up, scowling. "Besides, if not for a bar, why else would you be here? Who are you even, in the first place?"

Finally on his feet, the white haired realized with a setback that he was… shorter than the male before him; he shook it off quickly, it was not the time for his slight lack-of-confidence in his height.

The man before him paused, before turning to lean on the stone wall beside him.

Even in silhouette, Allen realized the male had long fluttering locks that fluttered slightly in the breeze.

"Do you really have no idea who I am?" The question was soft, and Allen would not have caught that if he hadn't been paying attention. Suddenly he hoped that he hadn't been.

Allen bit his lips. Truth or lie? He could lie pretty well… But that would hardly get anywhere would it?

"I have some." The white haired relented after a long note of hesitation. "But it's ridiculous."

He was met with silence. After a moment, he lifted his eyes to find themselves lock instantly with deep sapphire. The possibility that he was just… imagining things was cruelly abolished in that one long look. There just couldn't be any other possibilities. Because those hues held the same nonchalance amidst pride, held the same hint of intelligence, held the same aura as those he had seen on that very real cat.

There was no mistaking it.

Those were the same eyes he had a slight admiration for, even when they were upon a cat's.

"BAKA DESHI! ALLEN WALKER!" The shout from behind closed stone door snapped him from his daze in those orbs, sending him rattling in his own realization. "YOU ARE TAKING WAY TOO LONG!"

"I need to go."

As the stone door to creak open an inch, it was forcefully slammed back into its hinges.

Silver glared at midnight right then, a flare of rebellion roaring through him.

No, he did not care what the man, or cat, was trying with him. He did not care if the other had some terrifying magic he did not know of. He was _not _going to give in. One time at the slavery market was enough, one Cross Marian was enough – he would not take any more threats, if that was what the long haired was trying at.

"What." He gritted.

"I've been observing you for a long time. Do you really want to return to this…" Those eyes narrowed. "shit of a bar?"

"And what are _you_ offering, huh?" Allen scowled.

"I can bring you to a different place." The long haired proffered, and Allen could see a smirk slowly forming on the other's face. "Away from all this crap."

And face with more crap, isn't it?

"I am not an idiot." Allen retorted, giving one more glower before pushing that hand on the stone door away and allowing himself back into the bar.

Or as the other said, shit of a bar.

…

How did it end up like this?

"You sure my Master wouldn't be able to find me?" Allen questioned warily as he slowly took in the surroundings. There was a huge tall metal structure, painted red, before them – leading to a sandy path that dissolved into the darkness. On second thoughts, the white haired decided the structure looked like one belonging to shrines somewhere in Japan. If it _was_ Japan, then soon, he would find himself back into Cross Marian's hands… He repressed a scowl.

"Che. Obviously." The long haired scoffed from beside him. "I told you it's off the maps."

That said, the man started to lead the way onto the path beyond the structure, forcing Allen to follow if he did not want to be abandoned.

"But these looks exactly like Japan. And if you don't know yet, Japan is practically my Master's headquarters." Allen continued as he scanned the surroundings. There was hardly anything to give away its exact location – it was all pitch black around them.

"Just because that Tori gate is there doesn't mean it has to be Japan." The man rolled his eyes a little too deliberately. "He can't find this, nowhere in hell."

Allen pursed his lips at the taller male as they continued to walk through the darkness.

"Then where _is _this?"

That, seemed to finally halt the other.

"They now call it the Dark Order." Midnight hues turned on him suddenly. "That which maintains order in the dark. Or some shit like that. It changes. "

Allen sighed. "I'm not particularly concerned about its name you know. I want to know its location. How could a place not be on the map?"

"It used to be on the map." The man started walking again, and Allen thought he could see a whisper of light at the end of the path. Finally a shred of non-darkness… "Millennium ago, the first landed on this land and they used their magic to obscure the place. Humans now pass this place they can't see as if it's just another patch of sea, but we live here so obviously this is _somewhere_ and not just waters"

"So you are not human." Allen stated.

"No shit I am one." The taller male growled with a glare his way.

"What are you then?" The white haired raised an eyebrow. But they had reached the source of the light, a flash of beam engulfing them both as rapidly as the darkness on the ground had swallowed him back in the alley once he agreed the other.

"Shape shifter." The words came as a mutter as the light blinded him

…

_The sound of friction echoed in the alley as Allen rubbed furiously at the back of his head._

_The bastard of a master actually hit him with that heavy hammer twice!_

_What did he even do? All he did was break a wine bottle accidentally, because unlike the womanizer, Allen was not _too_ used to seeing naked women on couches._

_A growl sounded at the back of his throat as he glared up at the dark skies. How long more was he going to endure his Master's ludicrous ways? Folding his fingers, he realized he had been following Cross for five years now. Then just as he pondered what he should plan next – whether to attempt to escape or continue his routine – the infinite skies were suddenly blocked out by a pair of similarly colored eyes._

"_Oi."_

_He jumped, knocking the back of his left fist into the stone wall behind him that made him release a yelp._

"_What?" Allen glanced at the other after he recollected himself._

"_Just wondering if you changed your mind." The midnight eyed answered nonchalantly, sending a stealthy glance at his head which was no doubt swelling right then._

_Allen frowned at the other. "Why are you so persistent? It's been a week. Besides, what's the point of you bringing me to whatever that place is?" _

_He did not believe there was free lunch in the world. A random cat turned human, all of a sudden, offering to take him away to some unknown place because Allen could live better then? It didn't make much sense. There had to be a catch somewhere._

_The male stayed silent, still towering over him with narrowed sapphire._

_In a prick of annoyance, he stood up abruptly, knocking the man from his position with a glower._

"_Don't answer. Then you'll always get the same one from me."_

_Truthfully, Allen was tempted by his offer. A chance to get away from Cross Marian, a chance to stop being thrown about and a chance to finally not need to work the whole morning without a second of rest to pay the debts. But if the other kept refusing to reply his real motive, Allen would just had to assume it's going to be worse than his current situation. If that was so, he would not agree, even if the other tried violence in threatening._

"… _It's a mission." The long haired finally said as he leaned against an opposite stone wall. "Get a human and come back." _

"_And you just decided it's going to be me eh?" Allen frowned a little._

_The man nodded wordlessly._

_The white haired glared with caution at him for a long moment, weighing his decisions. If that was purely the case, then it didn't seem all that bad… Then the man snapped._

"_Fuck you. If I really wanted to hurt you, I could have had already you moron!" Those midnight pools seemed to harden with fury at that moment, freezing Allen in place despite it all. "It's been a fucking year!"_

_Allen swallowed. Well, he supposed it was true. But after all that he went through, a little caution wasn't too…_

_Footsteps echoed too quickly toward him, snapping him from his thoughts to find the other striding toward him with a glare. Instinctively, Allen returned the glower as a warning._

_Before he knew it, Allen found himself trapped between two arms placed on the wall on his back, silver orbs having nowhere to go except into deep sapphire. He felt a shiver ran up his back. But as it did, his blood heated up too strangely, and Allen no longer knew whether he was feeling fear or thrill._

"_Tonight is the last time I'm offering you." The man said, every breath landing on Allen's lips from how close he was. "I've fucking spent too much time here. If you aren't going, I'm taking another person."_

_Those words struck a chord in him. Of course, if he didn't want something then it would be taken the minute another did. That was what he had learned from his desperate seeking of jobs to pay off debts – if he hesitate a moment, it would just get taken away from another person more desperate. But oddly, the feeling that shifted in him was not just of that realization – but something else too: his sole companion for a whole year now would just vanish into thin air._

_He didn't want that, Allen realized. He had grown to like the cat which always silently listened to his complains, yet with an intelligence that made him feel like he was understood. Now, though the cat became a man one way or the other, it was the same being that had filled his empty heart for so long._

_He nearly stretch his hands out to touch that face before him to imprint on himself the knowledge it was the same person that had accompanied him for a whole long year – because, honestly, the person was more a bastard in human than in cat. Allen stopped himself in time, releasing a sigh._

"_Fine. I'm going."  
_…

Kanda slammed the door opened before striding into the paper filled room. Unlike most others, the raven haired cared not whether he stepped on some white sheets that just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. They, just being there, were simply asking for it.

Footsteps followed gingerly after him, as if avoiding any fallen sheets like any others.

"Oi Komui." He spoke, annoyed, as a man splat on a brown desk came into his sight. His words did not even seem to stir the sleeping male. What a supervisor he has.

Once again, unlike most others who would nicely wake the man up by saying some shit about the man's sister, Kanda had his own way of waking him up. Lifting his ankle, the long haired gave a heavy thump into a knee of the sleeping male which could be seen through the empty bottom of the desk and stood right back into position.

Said man let out a screech too hurting before darting upright to face him, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Eh eh who's this?" Komui adjusted his ever falling spectacles. "Could it be… Kanda?"

His eyebrow twitched at how close the other was so called inspecting him, pushing a palm in that approaching façade.

"No shit."

He could hear a sigh behind him that made him roll his eyes where he still was.

That, however, seemed to draw the in-charge's interest. Black eyes widened a fraction as the head tilted and maneuvered until they caught sight of a white haired person behind Kanda.

With a grunt, Kanda shifted himself before Komui's head decided to fall off from all the twisting.

"I am –" "Allen Walker" The raven haired finished for the other, not caring about the glare he was undoubtedly thrown.

"Ah." Komui blinked. "And who may that be?"

"He's for the-" "Mission." The moyashi deftly said, pulling on a sick smile when cobalt shot back to look at the shorter male with a scowl.

"Che." He crossed his arms. "Yes. The mission."

And the damn Komui actually dared to look astonished at him. "What mission?"

A punch flew the man's way, which the black haired have to be grateful that he evaded. Or else his nose would have been broken.

"Don't fuck with me." Kanda gritted the words out.

"Ah ah mission, of course I remember dear Kanda-chan." The said male glowered deeply at his attempt at mocking. "So, now that you succeeded in bringing a human here, what's the purpose of the mission may I ask?"

"Purpose?" The white haired asked for him.

"Oh yes. He was supposed to 'get a human and come back' and then 'realize the purpose' of it." Komui smiled nicely at the male whom Kanda realized he found pleasant. "I think he actually hoped that I would forget that by accident."

Bull's eye.

"Che. To know that humans are stupid?" Kanda frowned. He did not need that one year observing the silver eyed to know that. He knew that long ago.

Two pairs of intense eyes were turned on him simultaneously, deepening the glare that had crawled to his face.

"What?"

"We are not stupid." The moyashi said.

"You need to reflect more." The supervisor commented. "Come back when you did."

Kanda took three deep breaths to keep himself in check. He nearly exploded himself into a carnivore to devour the supervisor, although he had his doubts that the black haired would just let himself get eaten. A beat later, he was out and marching back onto the corridor he came from.

"Fuck him." He muttered.

Quick steps could soon be heard rushing after him, which caused the shorter male to bump into his back when he decided to stop suddenly.

"Ouch." Allen Walker frowned as he took a step back, rubbing at his forehead.

Kanda had to blink a moment when a weird feeling came up to say sorry. What sense did it made to say sorry to a human? He did not even do that with other creatures, it was not in his character. Well, but the one involved is one he's been conversing with for a whole year though… Not really.

"You are going to think for me." Kanda ordered with crossed arms. "The purpose."

He could sense the other freezing up a bit, before Allen raised an eyebrow at him.

"But it's your mission, not mine."

Kanda scowled at the other, realizing that he had to make some kind of deal if that was going to work out at all. It was not that he could think himself, but he felt that the purpose was not something he would figure out at all by his personality. Komui had said the mission was to fix his character or some shit like that. There was hardly any ways he could think it up himself if it was not even in his character to think about it.

That, was one of the reasons he chose Allen Walker.

The white haired was everything that he was not.

"If you do…" The raven haired deliberated. "I'll let you stay in this place."

Silver widened at him. "Seriously? How? You said humans can't stay here for long."

That answer said as much of Allen's wish. He understood though, after knowing how he was treated back in the broken bar. Kanda closed his eyes. He had the upper hand, although it truly did not felt like it.

"We just have to do something." Deep sapphire snapped open. "But first, you have to find the correct purpose before your hundred days are up here."

A smirk tinged the edge of his lips as he looked confidently down at the shorter. Yes, Allen Walker was going to agree.

Allen pursed his lips, frowning at him for a long moment.

"Fine."

Yes, it was always just _fine_.

…

"…Kanda?" Allen decided to say one day as he was lying on Kanda's bed in Kanda's room, just before the usual time the white haired slumbered into unconsciousness.

Kanda frowned from his position beside the low wooden board of the bed not colliding with the hard wall. A thought to ignore the other came to his mind, but as he pushed his back more toward the tough wall behind him, he decided to give a grunt.

Just to see what he wants, Kanda reasoned.

"Say, tell me more about you." The shorter male spoke gingerly, as if he had thought over each word carefully. It did not matter how much the other considered though, the words still made him glare.

"_What?_" The long haired practically hissed.

"I-I mean," Allen quickly added. "For one, you obviously know more about me – you had always been trying to pry some story out of me even when you were a cat—so the request isn't unreasonable. Then for two, I had to know how you are normally like so that I could think of what exactly could possibly be lacking in your character that needs to be fixed."

The white haired nodded to himself as he rant, and Kanda could only scowl further when he realized the other had not even been looking at him and his glower.

"If you ask me, I think your entire personality needs to be improved but that wouldn't be _one_ purpose."

Was that a fucking indirect insult?

Kanda gritted his teeth, slamming a fist into the wooden frame of the bed. It shook violently, shocking the one male on it who let out a gasp, rattled a bit more before settling with a puff of wood shreds.

"Hey!" It was Allen's turn to glare.

"It's my bed." Kanda responded icily as midnight met silver.

A pause hung in mid air as glower met a deep scowl.

After a long while, Allen composed his facial muscles and let out. "Seriously."

"Seriously." Kanda echoed in monotone, before heaving his shoulders in a silent sigh.

"What the fuck do you need to know?"

That perked the white haired, causing him to shift too quickly to the end of the bed where Kanda was at, planting his face not three feet from the long haired. In instinct, the long haired had to angle his head away from the suddenly too curious eyes and too near face.

"You said you're a shape shifter. What were you bornt as; how have you lived?"

How so _abnormal_. Kanda rolled his eyes before sliding his lids shut, fixing his arms in a cross.

"As a human. Because that was all I saw around me when I woke up all of a sudden from darkness. Don't fucking ask me how I was bornt; I don't know, I've never met my so-called parents. Maybe I didn't have one."

The other was saving his comments, so Kanda continued.

"How I have lived – that's vague." The long haired paused. "The first place was a random village in Japan, the venue I woke up in; then I remembered I idled some months in a forest nearby. I realized I was not a human in there. Then I just travelled around for a few years before I met Komui one day."

Or more like the guy approached me with a too friendly smile, Kanda altered mentally.

Cobalt turned to silver, hoping to find satisfied curiosity.

No, obviously not.

Those silver eyes glinted, a certain determination in them too familiar that it made Kanda feel he should not have let his own idiocy get the better of him in the damned alley. He swallowed a sigh he wanted to release, searching briefly in his too random life for some piece of events that could pass for a story.

"… I wandered into the forest, still thinking I was a human because everyone around me was. Yet because the place was unfamiliar, I found myself wandering too far and forgetting how to return." Darkened sapphire shot to silver, and Allen could only nod with a serious look. "I met a tiger. It looked fierce."

Why am I even saying this? A frown crawled itself across his forehead as he turned his gaze downward onto the ground, staring at a crescent scratch on the stone. Then he remembered how the white haired would always pout a little at him, as he stared firmly up into taller silver orbs, before sitting down beside him to start his story. Somehow, an urge to smile prodded at him. That was all it remained though, just a prod.

"I ran. It ran. I wasn't such an idiot not to realize that it was catching up to me. Then a random thought occurred to me despite how near the beast was – if only I could turn into one of it too… I was thinking of being able to fight on equal terms. Then, I became one. The end."

"Huh…" Allen wheezed, as if he had been holding in his breath all along, flipping his posture so he was once again lying on the mattress, face to the ceiling. "That didn't tell much about you, still."

"Che." Kanda scoffed, just as a loud yawn sounded from beside him and he could see from a side glance that the other had already fallen asleep. He had to snort.

"You better think of a purpose after all this trouble, dumbass."

Midnight hues wandered despite themselves onto the sleeping form of the white haired, relaxed and unguarded.

Allen Walker looked…

Kanda snapped his gaze back to the opposite wall.

No fucking way.

…

_Thump._

_Thump-thu-thump-thump._

A series of hard covered books fell from his then widespread hands, toppling one after another on the red wood floor beside which Allen Walker sat upon. Silver eyes looked up at him, a tinge of smile pulling at the edge of his lips. The white haired was definitely amused, at him.

"Yay." Allen cheered, absolutely sarcastic.

Kanda had to roll his eyes as he flopped down unceremoniously next to the stack of books he was forced to pick out by one very short male named Allen Walker. He was silent with a scowl as the white haired reached a hand out to take the first book on the pile.

"It wasn't that tough a job was it?" The white haired raised an eyebrow at him, which Kanda dutifully returned with a glare. "Do you hate books that much? If you are a shape shifter, I'm sure you can turn into one too…"

"Shut your crap." The raven haired growled out. "What's even the _point _of this?"

"There's much point." Allen said, solemn all of a sudden. "I'm trying to do my job here you know."

"Che. Right." Kanda scoffed, eyeing the other's fingers as the white haired turned the bronze colored book to the back.

"In 1679, a civil war happened in three o'clock of Spanish's main city Herbain. Yet it was raged not by an army of rebels, but by a group of insolence who started a pointless fight… Eyes watching from a second storey, Reteh witnessed all that had stirred up the fight, the war which eventually took away his last kin. He vowed, he would get his revenge, on that one orange eyed boy that stood at the helm of the beginning of chaos…"

Silver shot to his midnight, and Allen Walker was frowning. Kanda stared back emotionlessly, daring him to protest his so-called preference of reading materials.

With no comments, the white haired laid the book down and lifted another from the stack.

"Lin Forte, a 20 year old male on his way to the top of the entertainment world. A year ago, he would never have thought of walking that path. Yet in that one year, everything changed. He no longer had cruel parents who could hold him back. He no longer had a best friend who he would concern himself over. 'Watch it, Gorl Sonar. I will outshine you on this route you betrayed me for.'"

Metallic turned to him again, and that frown had evolved into a scowl.

"What the hell is with the books you would read?"

Kanda upgraded his stare into a glare. "Any fucking problems?"

With a pursing of lips, Allen turned narrowed grey back onto the next book, slipping the item off the pile in a smooth motion.

"Love, Yen muttered as he sat down calmly on a bench under the tree where he had first met her. The flowers blossomed beautifully, yet the true beauty was no longer there. Of course, true beauty never stayed. How ridiculous was he to think that love could overcome anything in the world. When it reached practicalities, love was just –" In the closed eyed state he had sunk into, he heard the white haired sucked in a too deep breath. "trash."

He slid his eyes open, yet before they could even reach the white strands of the other, a book was heading right for him.

"What-"

Two books collided in mid air, echoing a sound like thunder.

Then one fell with gravity, landing face downward with opened pages.

The contours of the other shifted, blurred, and all of a sudden a long haired took its place once more. Kanda was glaring death at the suddenly amazed pair of silver eyes.

"THE FUCK!" He roared, stomping to his feet in rage.

"You really turned into a book." Allen Walker decided to comment intelligently.

"NOT THE FUCKING POINT!" Kanda hollered. Suddenly he wished he had not left Mugen under his usually unused bed. He could kill the white haired for this. Seriously.

Those eyes blinked, as if remembering something, hardening a second later and making Kanda clench his teeth. He should be the one getting pissed!

"Can't you choose some _decent_ book?" Allen was saying, as if Kanda was not shivering with fury.

"What, this is about the books _I _choose to read?" The raven haired added his glower.

"But they all have about the same perspective – and just, just-" The white haired started frowning. "It makes me feel you don't trust anybody."

The books you read tell much of who you are. Sure, Kanda heard that lots. But he was not in the mood to hear it from some white haired.

"So what if I don't?" Kanda retorted. "How's that any of your problems?"

Then Allen was standing up too - although, sadly, the kid was still shorter. Kanda had to repress a too pleased smirk.

"In case you forgot, I. Am. Doing. All this – shit. For you." The white haired spat each word, slowly, as if treating him like some kid. Kanda was angry again. "To complete your damned mission. For you. Don't be ungrateful."

"Who's the one being ungrateful – I was the one who brought you away from that crappy place!" Kanda hissed back in Allen Walker's face. What a joke, he should never have brought the other there. What purpose, what mission, damn it all to hell he was going to win this fight.

"You bastard –" "Hey hey." An annoyingly familiar voice cut in too smoothly, and Kanda swiped from the mutual glaring he was involved in to glare into widened green.

"WHAT." He was surprised when his voice was not the only one producing the word.

He edged an irritated side glance at the white haired to find that Allen Walker was glowering at Lavi Bookman too. What a surprise, he thought the other and the junior librarian had become chubby friends already.

"Erm." He turned back to emerald, and an awkward grin broke out on his long acquaintance. "I know you guys are fighting now, but really, this is a library so. Either you guys stop now or I will have to get you guys out."

"Try." The words left Kanda's mouth before he could think it through and he saw Lavi's eye twitch.

"Yuu-chan…" The words were a mutter, but the raven haired heard it anyway.

He shot another glare, warning this time, at the red haired. He seriously, seriously, regretted leaving Mugen in his room. Before he could throw in another word, however, he heard the sound of weight landing onto the ground with a deep sigh.

Midnight shot to the sitting white haired, who nodded at Lavi.

"Thanks Allen-tan." Kanda did not need to look to know the red haired had beamed brightly like some idiot. He knew the moron for too long than he would like.

"Che." He huffed as he flopped himself down again.

There was silence between them as the kangaroo left. Yes, Lavi Bookman was a kangaroo when he was not human. That's why Kanda usually called him an usagi, those ears looked exactly like a rabbit's.

…

Allen slipped his lower legs into the seemingly deep waters, silver staring up at the boundless skies.

There were stars, if he looked properly.

How long had he been in this place? Why did he decide to come here, even?

His legs gradually moved in the fluid, and he turned to watch his own legs kicking water without a single splash appearing. He did not miss Cross Marian for all the trouble the man brings him; yet he missed the fact that every being around him was at least human. In this place, most of the human-alike were something else when they do not appear as one. Some never even could look human. Aside from Lenalee, he could hardly remember he noticed another human.

But Lenalee had a reason to stay here – her brother Komui was here. So, what's Allen's reason again?

True, he had taken a liking to Kanda through the times they spent together; but the man was a thorough asshole ninety percent of the time. Why was he staying for that guy?

White strands fluttered as he shook his head.

He came here because he'd rather be here than face his ex-Master.

The reason sounded weak, even to himself. Sighing, Allen leaned his body back on the dusty road, not caring whether it stained his shirt. He allowed his legs to remain submerged in the waters, a cool feeling seeping into his skin from it.

He closed his eyes, hearing the breeze, feeling the sweeps of waves onto his leg. It was tranquilizing, at the least. Then something broke the rhythm of nature.

"And here the fuck you are." The words were Kanda's, no doubt about it.

"Hm." Allen harrumphed, still enjoying the environment without realizing the long haired was panting probably eight feet away.

"_Why_ are you here?" Kanda voiced as he plopped beside him. Silver slid open, and Allen turned to face the sitting male.

He pondered over the question.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to figure out." He answered.

A scowl was shot his way, and Allen straightened his body into a sit.

"What's this place called today?" Allen hesitated. He remembered the name changed by days or weeks.

"Che. The Forgotten Lands or some shit." The raven haired snorted. "Land in the seas, yet never seen or touched upon by mortals."

Allen flinched despite himself. "I am a mortal. And yet I'm here."

He felt intense stare into the side of his face. Then, a hard smack went right into the back of his head.

"Ouch!" Allen growled, sending a glower in Kanda's way. "What the hell is that for?"

Okay, he was seriously picking up habits from the other. Habits like, I don't know, vulgarities and rudeness. That was a real problem.

"Stop sulking like some idiot, idiot." Kanda glared back. "It doesn't fucking matter why you are here. You are here because you just fucking are. Stop brooding over every single thing."

Allen frowned, heaving a sigh. "All you meant is that I don't need to over think things. You can put that in better words."

"Right." The other scoffed, crossing his arms around a thin stick that vaguely looked like a sword in the dim light. The hilt was quite visible.

The white haired thought over the words, involuntarily pulling up a smile.

"You sound like you are worried for me."

Kanda's breath hitched, he could tell, and he could not stop a chuckle bubbling up his chest. A moment later, the chuckle turned outright into an explosive laugh.

Hardened dark sapphire bored into him, but it only worsened his incredible laughter.

It was the feel of cold steel upon his shoulder that stopped him short.

"I am not, so shut up." Kanda threatened, voice an octave lower, intense midnight looking firmly into silver. The other looked deathly, when he had that look.

Allen blinked and eyed at the blade in suggestive.

It was retracted, with a huff of annoyance.

"… Have you loved anyone?" The question fell through his lips before Allen could think twice.

Silver locked midnight, and he about knew the answer.

"I have, you know." Allen continued in a fit of rumble. "My parents…"

Then those sapphire hues glinted, making the white haired nearly swallow his rant back. But a warm feeling soon spread through him as he felt kind of… happy, that the other was willing and interested to hear him out. Of course, one would say he had friends like Lavi and Lenalee who he could tell the story to, but it just felt more normal to speak to Kanda about it… More natural, more smoothing, in a way. Maybe it had something to do with the fact he had already spoken numerous stories to the black cat that was once in his alley.

It felt strange, though.

"I remember that day only too well. It was the best day of my life. I was five. With my father and mother, we went to a restaurant to have breakfast, jokes and smiles lined the meal. Then we went to catch a movie, I don't really remember the story or the name, but it was sweet. Because they were beside me. We walked in the streets for hours… And then we ended up in an amusement park. They said they need to buy the tickets…" Allen had to bark a mirthless laugh at that point. "So they went. And never came back. Then I went into the market. "

Kanda was silent for a moment. "You still love them?" The other asked, almost ridiculed.

"…Yes." Allen answered truthfully, heart clenching. "I thought about hating them. But because that whole day with them was my happiness, I _can't _hate them. Hating them would mean I could no longer have that sweet memory. Since hate was not an option, I'd rather love them."

Silver eyes turned to narrowed cobalt.

"Determining what exactly you feel is better than hovering between nowhere… even if it was not something you truthfully prefer to feel. But not knowing _what_ is more painful, really."

Kanda turned toward the seas. "I don't love anyone."

"You think." Allen added. As much of a bastard the raven haired was, Allen felt he was not someone who could not love. The guy just did not _want_ to love.

He was being glared at before he knew it, and he responded with a scowl.

"Let's go back. You shouldn't be leaving the Tori gate too much." The other stood up, turning toward the red structure nearly on the other end of their sights. In a bout of boredom and possibly sulk previously, Allen had wandered out of it and spotted the location where he now was.

"Why?" Allen was clever enough to ask as he mimicked Kanda into a stand. The jerk did not ever explain a shit if he did not attempt to query or look curious.

A frown was thrown his way. "It's one of the four magic pillars of this place. They are what obscure this place. And since you are human, there's a high probability that you might get seen by passing ships by accident if the magic is too far from you."

"Huh… Fine, I got it."Allen replied easily.

As they walked back through the gate, into the pool of light, Allen realized with a surprise that he was feeling normal and cheered again. Even he had to admit, he had been brooding that day when Kanda was off on a retrieval mission to bring another supposedly _good_ non-human into The Forgotten Lands.

A smile edged his lips up at their ends as silver followed the swerving motion of let down long, beautiful raven tresses.

He had noticed it before, since those darkened sapphire appeared in the alley about a year ago.

Talking to Kanda always worked wonders on his mood.

That idiot made everything looked so simple.

…

Kanda glared at the wide mouthed supervisor. The man was gawking at him like he had become some extinct species instead of being a shape shifter.

"…Can you repeat that again?" Komui blinked too dramatically.

The answering growl was annoyed and defiant.

"No." The raven haired spat, dropping himself onto the white couch camouflaged within tons of paper.

The supervisor swallowed and adjusted his ever falling spectacles. The idiot should just get a new pair.

"Then you can forget about completing your mission." The man smiled. It was sickening one.

Kanda clenched in teeth in rage.

"FINE. The purpose of the damned fucking mission is for me to realize that." He had to suck in a breath. "Love and care are fucking important. They may not always be reciprocated but they would get you some fucking where emotionally. So, I _should _treat people around me better_. _So that this shitty place can continue to bond itself together. "

"Now now, this place is not as you desc-" "I completed the damned mission right." Kanda cut in effectively with a growl. He was getting impatient with the nonsense of his idiot of a supervisor.

"Ah no." Komui said after a moment.

"What?" He hissed in irritation. If it was not it, then the hell did the man asked him to repeat the stupid reflection again!

"You need to get Allen here as you say it. If he agrees, from the perspective of a totally love-capable human, then you finish your mission."

Kanda was out the door before the black haired finished his sentence, the wood left swinging on its hinges.

"Fuck him." Kanda cursed as he strode the corridor. It felt too familiar.

He knew where the white haired would be at this time. It was noon, so the idiot was definitely in the cafeteria stuffing his face. Maneuvering left, raven strands held in a high pony tail swept as he went straight for his destination.

He flung open the door.

"Oi!" He called out with a flare of annoyance.

Yet no one seemed to hear him. Darkened sapphire blinked as he took in the bout of crowd gathering at the right of the cafeteria. Letting a scowl take his face, Kanda took strides toward.

"What the fuck happened he-" He stopped as he emerged from the throng to spot a too familiar white haired lying heap on the ground. The male was sweating, heaving heavy breaths with furrowed brows. His breath cut a moment, an odd feeling attacking him and making his heart tighten.

"Kanda!" He heard Lenalee, snapping cobalt quickly to violet for explanation.

"Allen he-" "How many days have it been, Yuu-chan?" It was Lavi, emerald eyes flashing with solemnity.

The question dawned on him as he tried to take in the time, for once ignoring the name. "About… ninety? Shit."

The librarian nodded seriously, heaving the unconscious body slightly higher. In a beat, Kanda lowered himself to shift the body into his arms. "Humans get weak once they reached the nineties. I suppose you know what to do."

Kanda replied with a stiff nod, slipping an arm under the knees of the white haired and stood up with the too light male in his arms. With a glare to silence any shocks by surrounding crowds, the raven haired disappeared out the door.

His heart was wrenching.

He tried to remember to breathe.

…

Silver eyes pried open.

He saw a familiar washed ceiling. He was in Kanda's room.

Eh, why was he suddenly in the room?

Blinking once then twice, Allen craned his neck to see if the long haired was in the room. He was.

"Hello…?" The white haired voiced as he spotted a sitting Kanda from beside the bed.

"How are you feeling." The male made it sound more a statement than a question.

"Erm, fine, I guess." Allen lifted his arms in a flex. Then he remembered.

"Ah. The canteen."

"You fucking fainted." Kanda growled.

Silver eyes darted to darkened sapphire, which turned away upon his landing upon. That made him reel in shock, Kanda never avoided a gaze. Never. Ever.

"W-What's wrong?" Allen had to ask. He had to. Kanda was acting all out of sorts.

"… Today is day ninety three. I just counted." The other spoke, eyes on the opposite wall. He looked determined to avoid his glance and it pissed him off for some reason.

"And?" Allen continued in sarcasm.

That seemed to get the other's attention. Dark eyes shot to him in a glower. "And we need to do something if you want to continue staying here."

The white haired stared back into hardened cobalt for a long moment. Oh, he remembered now. Kanda had said he had a hundred days here… So it was already the ninety third.

"What's that something?" He asked slowly.

He heard Kanda take in a shaky breath, and he had to blink in shock once more. Something. Was. Off.

"One, we do a blood bond. You will be attached to me, and you can't be away from me for more than I think, one kilometer. Otherwise you will be back to about the same fucking state you are in now: weak and fucking useless."

Allen tried to pass off the insult. After a pause, he asked. "Does it apply to you too?"

The other looked hesitant to answer, and Allen nearly punched his own face to make sure he was really not seeing things. What the hell is with Kanda?

"No. Just you." Kanda answered finally. "I'm not a human."

The white haired scowled despite himself. "So what, I'm going to become a fucking _leech_? Or would _pet _be a more appropriate word huh?"

The other did not reply, not even a snort. His fury disappeared in a moment.

"Is there a two?" He asked again, voice suddenly soft and anxious. Could Kanda stop acting like that? It was… creepy.

"Yes. You go back." Kanda's voice was thick, and those cobalt orbs shut.

His heart panged in his chest, and suddenly he had no words. In a whirl of thoughts, Allen suddenly realized he did not want to go back. He never wanted to go back. He was fine with the bastard ways of Kanda because just occasionally the other seemed not so bad; he was fine with the magical beings around him because truthfully they are nice people. He did not want to leave, not after he found out how pleasant the place was compared to his previous homes - and definitely not after he finally knew more about Kanda.

Wait. What was that?

Lips suddenly dry, Allen turned to the silent person in near desperation. "Is there no three?"

Kanda's breath hitched, he could hear, and Allen watched as those closed lids snapped open to reveal burning sapphire.

The other stood abruptly and before he could blink, he found himself lying back down on the soft mattress, silver forced into deep sapphire as two arms barricaded him. Kanda leaned too near, forcing his face sideward as a pair of lips positioned too close to his ears.

"You sure you want to know?"

Allen's heart was thumping wildly in his ribcage, heat slowly rising up his neck as he glanced into too intense pools of sapphire. He felt his own fingers begin to tremble, yet he did not know why. Was he anticipating? Or was he afraid? The latter did not really seem applicable though. He was hardly frightened of Kanda, when he did not have his sword. And he knew the other nearly too well…

"Yes." The syllable was a quiver, answered by absolute silence from the other. His heart only pumped faster as they stayed in that position, Kanda's every breath raising goose bumps on his neck.

Then he felt it. A pair of lips laid itself slowly upon his temple, brushing all the way to the lope of his left ear. A sharp shiver shot up his spine, and a pulse of electric zapped him from his ear. He was burning all over the moment the other repeated it, again.

"K-Kanda." Allen pronounced, firming his grip on the other's shoulders.

He did not know what the long haired was trying at, but it just – Those soft fleshes pressed themselves down again, this time on the spot right under his ear. Allen let a gasp fall out of his lips, before turning a glare in the other's direction.

"Kanda!" He demanded. "Just what-"

Silver eyes widened as he found his mouth lapped over by a soft pair of lips. He stayed frozen for a moment as he felt the other moving against his lips, yet when closed lids opened to reveal midnight pools, Allen felt himself forgetting himself in that abyss. Tightening his grip on those strong shoulders, he unconsciously repressed a scowl that wanted to crawl out somewhere in the back of his head, and pressed himself closer to that warm breath before him.

He did not know why, what, but it just felt… right.

He moved. Kanda moved.

Their lips molded each other's - but truly, Allen's brain wasn't even registering what exactly he was doing.

Then the white haired felt a too wet muscle sliding across his lower lip. It jolted him. Snapping silver orbs open which he had no idea when they closed, Allen released his own grip, turning it into a push to get the other a further distance away.

"Kanda!" Allen repeated, horrified.

The said man did not reply, slowly leaning away from him into a straddle as those midnight stayed locked with his own shocked metallic.

"This – is option three." The long haired said after a moment, turning his gaze away to the door.

Allen did not know what to reply, and he saw a red tinge crawling up the other's ear. He had to remind himself how to breathe.

"What _is _this?" Allen spoke slowly.

Then darkened sapphire darted back to him in a glare.

"You still don't fucking get it?" Kanda was furious, definitely. "Y-you!"

A frown appeared on Allen's forehead. Sure he knew what happened just now. A mess of strange feelings, a fogging of mind and a forgetting of reality - now, what exactly was that?

Kanda took in a sharp breath, forcing his teeth to clench. "Be my mate."

His heart stopped.

He stared into darkened sapphire, they stared back.

Then as the cogs begin to turn in his head again, Allen pursed his lips before opening his mouth to speak.

He wasn't allowed the chance.

"Don't fucking say fine." The long haired cut in quickly. "Just this. Don't '_fine'_ me this time. This isn't just some one-time ceremony like the damned blood bond. I don't want you staying with me just because you want to stay here instead of going back to that crappy bar."

It was about the most civilized speech Allen ever heard Kanda made. And it was probably the first time so many words came out of Kanda's mouth in one go.

Silver had to shift away from those midnight gaze that confused him. They had a strange lining behind them, and Allen could not quite pinpoint what.

"What _do_ you want then?" Allen spoke after a deliberate thought, a state of further confusion threatening to engulf him. He had to blink a few times to organize and register the information that he just received.

The room stayed silent.

It helped his thoughts.

"You… you already knew this matter since day one. What _did_ you want me to choose?"

The picture was getting clearer, as ridiculous as it seemed.

"Your offer was that I complete your mission and you let me stay here. That crossed out option two. So, one... or three?" Allen was skeptical.

"Either." Kanda's brows were furrowed, as if he was trying very hard to think about something. The sight nearly made him laugh; he would have insulted him if they were not in a situation that they just were in right then. "My mind's mainly about the mission at that time. I wasn't thinking. "

Normally, Allen would have scolded him brainless. But then, nothing was normal in that moment.

"Either." Allen echoed. "So you don't mind me being your mate?"

A bubble of lightness popped within his chest as he considered it. He had no idea why.

"I do mind." Kanda replied stiffly. The bubble burst.

Silver glowered at the other. "So you_ did _have a preference. You wanted me to take option one." The words came out harsher than Allen intended, he had wanted to try being businesslike. Once again, he had no idea why.

The other paused. "Not really."

Now Allen was frustrated. "You wanted me to take _none_? Oh how amazing. So you never intended to follow through your own deal!"

As he said those words, it did not felt right. Kanda was never that sort of person. He was too proud for that shit.

"I did intend."

Allen had to grit his teeth, pushing himself up into a sitting position to level their eye levels. "Now tell me how that's fitting into the equation at all."

"Why is there a fucking equation now?" Kanda scowled.

"Not. Literal." Allen felt like he was really talking to a child now. Since when did Kanda become two, as stupid as he usually was?

A silence weaved between them once again. And Allen's brain was just about to explode with tension and frustration.

"Okay. Let's do this again." Allen tried to regulate his breath. "Do you want me to be your mate?"

"No." Kanda replied. Allen's breath hitched.

He reminded himself to be official.

"Do you want me to do the blood bond?" The words came out weaker than he expected.

"No…"

Allen rolled his eyes. "Do you _expect_ me to go back?"

"No…"

A punch flew to Kanda's face. He can't take it anymore. Sadly, it was blocked by a raised arm and a glare.

"What the fuck?" Kanda threw at him.

"That's exactly what I want to say." Allen gritted the words out. Then, a wave struck him and he wobbled, catching himself at the last second by a timely grip on Kanda's arm.

The other was alert all of a sudden. "Oi."

"No I'm fine…" Allen blinked a few more times. "We need to do this shit."

Kanda was silent again, and Allen took the space to refocus his thoughts and sights.

"If… "The long haired spoke first, surprising Allen for a moment. He almost thought Kanda had lost his ability to start a conversation by how the other had been acting since he woke up. "Just fucking if."

A silence lapped.

"Yes – _just fucking if_." Allen had to reiterate, trying not to roll his eyes again because that would surely get his near headache worse.

"If you are becoming my mate for another reason… I don't think I will mind it." Kanda finished too quickly. Allen focused his eyes on Kanda. Another reason?

"What's the current reason…?" Allen raised an eyebrow. A little spark bloomed in his chest, and this time Allen found it familiar. He nearly swallowed his breath. How could that be?

He tried to concentrate on the other's words.

"To stay here." Kanda answered slowly, and Allen had to pass off the abnormality of it. Kanda was totally abnormal that day. "_Just_ to stay here." The other amended after a pause, frowning again.

Then it clicked.

Holy.

His breath broke into a speeding and warmth spread too rapidly to his cheeks. He gazed at those still troubled midnight hues, and suddenly he realized they were both stupid.

"You intended to follow through your deal. You don't want me to take the bond. You don't want me to become your mate, if it was just to stay here. You want me to become your mate, if it was for you?" The words rattled on and on and suddenly lightened sapphire stared at him. The puzzle was solved.

Allen plunged himself forward, his heart swelling with a forceful emotion. Yet he had felt it before, so he did recognized it – only that its form is different now. Too different it was, from for those parents whose faces were a near absolute blur. That was why it took so damned long.

A wave of almost relief swept over him.

His lips met the other's, and he lifted his arms to hold Kanda's neck properly.

…

He heard the other's gasp.

Allen's every breath shook as he applied more pressure on his fingers.

His fingers were upon the bulge of the white haired, separated by a layer of denim jeans. Kanda leaned forward once more, capturing Allen's mouth and forcing his tongue inside.

The two muscles met, and it shot electricity up Kanda's spine. Pressing closer, he let his tongue twirl with the other's before finishing the kiss with a suction. His blood was heating up and he dug his digits into the covered manhood of the other, gradually building up a rhythm of stroke.

"Agh-tsk-Kanda…" Allen groaned in all his half naked glory.

Their shirts had both disappeared somewhere during their switching of sitting to lying.

Kanda let his other left hand brush slowly down Allen's side, sliding downward towards the hem of the black jeans. Allen's breath was coming short and Kanda's wasn't any better.

As he pressed another kiss to the side of the younger's neck, he felt strong fingers tugging his hair – and soon, he found his tied up tresses falling a swiping curtain around their faces.

"I took- a long time tying that up." Kanda muttered with what air he had left.

"I don't ca-!" Allen's voice turned into a screech as he replaced his hand with a knee, pushing too rapidly into the hardening spot.

"Che." Kanda had to hold in a smirk. Then he was meeting Allen's lips again, licking and sucking.

It felt good.

With a quick work, he unbuttoned the annoying material with his right as his left tug it lower. He lifted himself to look into liquid silver as he tried to push the pants off. Those metallic stared back, yet with a different glint to them from normal. It was strange, but it made a feeling swirl within him.

The pants got stuck near the thighs, because Kanda was over there and blocking the path.

Kanda's eyebrow twitched in irritation, shooting a glower at the material. He was not going to move.

"Idiot." Allen was the one was said that.

Then the other pushed him a little until the long haired was upon his ankles. Allen took it off himself, revealing those milky skins to him inch by inch. He tried to remember he had to take off his own pants too.

When they were both finally nude, his thoughts were hardly coherent as he pushed his fingers into Allen's mouth.

Allen had to glare as he tried to moisture the digits with his tongue.

The long haired was truly a bastard, wherever and whenever.

Yet his thoughts stopped short as a soft touch of lips laid itself on his forehead.

He had to hold in a purr that nearly made its way out, but when Kanda did it again, on his lips this time as the fingers retracted, the sound escaped in a soft voice.

Silver blinked open at midnight, and those dark sapphires gleamed. Kanda looked happy. And it made him happy, despite how exhausted he felt. He had no idea why.

They had barely started.

He blinked wearily, and then too quickly he felt a calloused palm cup his jaw.

"We need to do this fast." Kanda spoke, a tinge of worry lacing his voice.

He harrumphed, adjusting his legs more firmly around Kanda's thighs. "Then hurry."

At once, he felt three digits forcing their way into him and Allen had to groan in discomfort. They ripped a flare of pain by each inch they progress. Sure, now _that _was certainly one way to hurry. But Allen wasn't in the mood to glare. He really felt tired.

Ninety third day… Let's be glad it's not the hundredth. Else I doubt I'll even be awake.

He hardly felt it when firm lips pressed into his navel and a scissoring motion begun within him, and Allen realized too late he was looking through a fog. Blinking again, he gathered what remaining energy and forced his hips downward against instinct, rubbing the finger tips inside him onto that one spot that made his vision blank and his voice break on an erratic gasp.

"Hurry…" The words felt too soft. He hoped Kanda heard it.

Damn this shit.

Without another beat, he pulled his digits out and rammed himself straight into the puckered hole, lifting Allen's legs higher by both arms.

An abrupt sound of pleasure echoed around them. Yet the voice, despite being sharp, sounded weak even to Kanda.

He leaned forward, sheathing himself fully, nibbling at Allen's earlobe as he thrust faster and faster. A hand reached out for the younger's weeping need, and it took all his will to work his hand timely. But there was a continuous flow of appreciative moans that spurred his determination and made a warm tense feeling settle in his chest and into his loins. Then just as he turned to graze his lips on the other's, he unintentionally slid further forward in that too tight passage and the muscles around him constricted suddenly.

His breath cut, and half opened silver clenched shut as a high scream ripped out of Allen's throat. The other arched his back like a bowstring, and Kanda found his grip turned deathly on pale leg.

The raven haired heard a deep moan following, yet not registering it was his own.

He pulsed, convulsed, and with a spurt so forceful that made cobalt tightened into a close, he plummeted over the edge too soon. A shiver vibrated in his core, spreading outward. He stilled.

The room was silent except for choppy pants.

"Aren… you okay?" Kanda voiced huskily, as he buried his face in ivory locks, dropping his body without any energy left and feeling a slick warmth near his naval. He waited until his breath returned to normal.

The other did not reply.

He heaved his jaw up, chancing a glance at silver, but as expected, those hues were closed.

Lifting a hand to claw up and swipe back his messed up long strands from his left ear, Kanda laid back down into silky white locks with a light sigh.

Midnight shut, and he fell into the dark.

…

His eye lids slowly lifted.

He blinked once, twice, then thrice.

The ceiling focused, and Allen took in his surroundings with a bout of alertness. He felt energetic, somehow. But it was definitely a better feeling than the nearly dead one he remembered yesterday.

Ah, yesterday.

Just then, he noticed a heaving against his chest – no, actually it was against his whole body. Silver moved downward to spot a flow of raven locks about his shoulders and neck. They glinted blue in a stream of light that whispered through the dark curtains on the far end of the room.

As he lifted his fingers slowly to the tresses, he remembered.

As much as he was dazed, as much as he was tired, he remembered it all.

Every touch, every breath…

If anything, the flesh still connected to him was the utmost proof.

He greedily engulfed in the scent of being so close, and slowly combed his fingers through the dark locks. They were smooth, like silk. And they wafted a smell too close to forest, spice, and sweat…

"You are awake huh." The hoarse voice that interrupted his own closed world surprised him, and he jolted a little as his fingers stopped dead in their tracks.

"Yeah." He replied a moment later.

The man on him did not move, but now that he was snapped back to reality, he was feeling the weight of it. He was reluctant to move, but he was feeling the numb. He shifted.

A hiss of pain escaped his lips, a shot of fire ripping up from his lower half.

"Wh-" The incomplete word fell from Kanda's mouth, and then the raven haired was upon his elbows. A second later, the warm weight was lifted just as the other left him. He flinched when the slick feeling of liquid followed the moving of the other.

Fighting the flare, Allen inched upward into a sit after Kanda. Just when he was about to reach his desired position, a spasm shook him again. He had to grab the shoulders of the other before he fell. The ache was almost unnerving, and Allen was sure he had started to scowl.

"Look at your face." Kanda scoffed before him, finally deciding to hold him in place.

He took no hesitation to shoot a glare in the raven haired's way. "Whose fault is that?"

The other raised an eyebrow gingerly, looking by all means nonchalant. Allen's eye twitched in annoyance.

"And you could have helped me just now, jerk." The white haired continued in irate.

"…I was thinking." Kanda paused, those midnight averting sideward from his metallic gaze.

"Thanks for reminding me that your brain and limb can't work at the same time." Allen gritted out, anger swimming off him. A bastard would always remain a bastard.

Silver eyes turned away from that face seemingly trying to avoid him, catching a heap of navy blanket at his side. He pulled it to him, spreading the material quickly over his hips and thighs in a huff.

The male was silent, and Allen swore he would not be the one who broke it this time – even if he really wanted a bath. The slick and stick were starting to get to him.

He crossed his arms.

Yet the question that came threw him off

"How do you love someone?"

Silver stared at dark sapphire for a long moment. Then Allen narrowed his eyes, relaxed his arms, and looked to a random spot behind Kanda.

"Just use your heart, idiot."

There was a pause of contemplation, and then the smaller felt hands wandering on his back. With a sigh, Allen let his body relax and he leaned forward onto the firm chest of the other. The arms tightened about him.

He shifted until he placed his chin on Kanda's shoulders, reaching his own arms about the other.

"There isn't an exact _how_. Use your heart, and the rest should come naturally."

Kanda kept his silence for a while longer.

"Do you think I love you?"

His heart missed a beat, and then he sighed in all the truth. "Maybe."

The face in his hair was nodding, ever so slowly. "Then do you love me?"

Allen's face was instantly bathed in a wealthy blush, he knew it. He could practically feel his own blood heating and scorching on his cheeks. Swallowing, he forced himself to speak.

It came out soft. "I think so… as irritating as you are."

Kanda snorted. And even without seeing, he knew those midnight orbs were edging on a glare. Yet he could feel something different about it all.

Then gently, a pair of lips was laid on his neck.

"Maybe…" A tongue slid out to lick the skin there. Allen shivered in response. "I could love you."

Lips replaced the slick muscle once again, and Allen could only grip the other tighter.

Silver eyes slid closed, the younger leaned further into the muscled shoulders which supported him. He harrumphed in an air of nonchalance, but his heart warmed.

_Maybe…_

_You already do, idiot. _

…

**End**

* * *

I must say i never intended the lemon there when i started it... but when it comes down to it, it just seemed to have to be there. Or something. Hope it's not bad; second try at it.

Happy Yullen Week! Yullen luvs.

Comments are welcomed :]


End file.
